


Obraz

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Healing, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: Jeśli idzie o bardziej wyrafinowane dziedziny życia - jak na przykład sztukę - Sabine nie bardzo miała z kim pogadać. Chyba, że Kanan - zakręcona edukacja i przypadkowa wiedza, a także naturalne, prawda, zamiłowanie do piękna w jego wypadku złożyły się na niezły zestaw, przydatny do rozmów o kolorach i kompozycjach.Do czasu, oczywiście.Do Malachor.Sabine bardzo tego brakowało. Jak również wolała coś zrobić, niż siedzieć z założonymi rękami i rozpaczać.





	Obraz

**Author's Note:**

> Uznajmy, proszę, że na użytek tego fika, napisanego zresztą tuż po zakończeniu 2 sezonu, Rebelianci skończyli się po drugim sezonie, dobrze? Prooooszę. Tylko tak mogę jeszcze do tego jakoś wracać.

\- Poczy... dowiedziałam się trochę na ten temat, pokombinowałam, i myślę, że przyszła pora, żebyś obejrzał moje najnowsze prace - powiedziała Sabine bez wstępu, stając przed Kananem.

W Kananie chyba to było najfajniejsze, że się nie cofał przed wyzwaniami.

No, pomijając ostatnie pół roku, ale Sabine wytrzymała. Miała do Kanana całkowite zaufanie, i chociaż oczywiście bardzo się o niego martwiła - i o to, jak będzie teraz działać ta ich zwariowana rodzina - to dość szybko uznała, że poczeka. Poczeka ile będzie trzeba. Będzie pomagać, ile potrafi, ale kurczę zaufa i zaczeka. A w czasie czekania nauczy się wszystkiego, co potrzebne, żeby sztuka jego okaleczeniu pokazała środkowy palec. Yyyy, chyba za bardzo pokręcona metafora, nie?...

E, nie.

Moc Mocą - Sabine zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy się nie dowie, co ona właściwie daje, czego nie, i jak to się ma do sztuk pięknych. Ale nie trzeba być użytkownikiem Mocy, żeby się nie poddawać i szukać. Nawet, podejrzewała, łatwiej jest bez tajemniczych sił, niemożliwych do naukowego rozgryzienia.

\- Teraz? - spytał Kanan uśmiechając się lekko.

Sabine brakowało jego uśmiechów - zawsze wiedział, jak ją rozbawić i wyciągnąć za uszy z melancholii. I bez uśmiechu był jakiś taki. No. Jakby bez zasilania.

\- Teraz - powiedziała stanowczo. - Mówię ci, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie... nie miałeś okazji zo... no... Kriff. Sorry.

\- Nie przejmuj się - odparł, odstawiając starannie na stół trzymany w ręku kubek z kafem. - Już idę. Jestem zaintrygowany.

Ruszył za nią, a Sabine z najwyższym trudem powstrzymała się od podskakiwania jak piłeczka.

No bo to było sensacyjne - genialne - absolutnie niesamowite, że jacyś ludzie na Serenno przeprowadzili badania, inni na Coruscant (oczywiście) wykonali szereg eksperymentów i warsztatów, i teraz idea była do wzięcia, genialna w swojej prostocie.

Sabine myślała początkowo o rysowaniu sztyftem na grubym papierze, ale po pierwsze - o gruby papier w ogóle nie było łatwo, a po drugie - efekty nie były takie, jakich oczekiwała; wszystkie subtelności z miejsca ginęły w chaosie, charakterystyczne dla niej śmiałe plamy koloru były w ogóle nie do oddania...

Aż przeczytała sobie w końcu trochę teorii, sama chwilę poeksperymentowała - i teraz była gotowa, żeby pokazać efekty Kananowi.

\- Siądź sobie, chwilę nam to zabierze - zaprosiła go, a gdy usadowił się przy jej stoliku, rozwinęła sztywnawy rulon swoich prac.

Nie był to papier, nie było flimsi. Ani tektura ani folia. Ale chemiczną substancję dało się natrysnąć na cokolwiek: papier, flimsi, tekturę i folię, ba, na własny nos jakby kto chciał. Powstawała dość gruba powierzchnia, w której cudownie kreśliło się sztyftem albo choćby patykiem, kreski, powierzchnie i co się chciało, ale to nie było wszystko. Następnie ręcznym skanerem skanowało się dzieło sztuki, co było efektywniejsze, niż skanowanie normalnego obrazu, bo powierzchnia była elektronicznie czynna i od razu rejestrowała subtelności nacisku narzędzi, głębokości linii... Substancję się potem zdzierało, topiło i używało ponownie, bardzo praktycznie. A zeskanowany plik obrabiało się jeszcze elektronicznie, wystarczyło kilka aplikacji na pad, i drukowało trójwymiarowo, jako cienką płaskorzeźbę, w specjalnym (och, cholernie specjalnym, siedziała nad nim ze trzy tygodnie nocami, biedząc się nad potwornie trudnymi formułami i elektroniką) i delikatnym tworzywie sztucznym.

I to nie był koniec. Drukarki były bardzo drogie i Sabine nie byłoby nigdy stać na zakupienie sobie takiej. Gdyby się zwróciła do Hery o pieniądze, prawdopodobnie by je dostała, a to byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze. Sabine doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Hera zrobi absolutnie wszystko, jeśli człowiek powie, że to dla Kanana. Ich kapitan była kompletnie zdesperowana przez kilka dobrych miesięcy, totalnie u kresu sił, i Sabine czułaby się raczej podle, gdyby to wykorzystała.

No a teraz, kiedy sprawy wydawały się powooooli, powoooooooooli normalizować, zdążyła już skonstruować urządzenie sama, z wyszabrowanych i dokupionych części. Działało momentami trochę nieprzewidywalnie, ale to było nawet dobrze.

\- Dotknij - powiedziała. Chwyciła go za rękę - wciąż się uśmiechał - i położyła na zagłębieniu pośrodku pierwszego obrazu. W teoretycznych rozprawach, przez które się sumiennie przekopała, było dużo o tym, że niewidomi często zaczynają oglądanie dotykiem od centralnych punktów dzieła sztuki. - Przesuwaj palcami i zoba... zbadaj, co się będzie działo!

Okropnie była podekscytowana, patrząc tak na jego ściągnięte w skupieniu brwi i uśmiechnięte usta i czekając, aż zareaguje - bo musiał zareagować, no przecież musiał!

I zareagował, oczywiście, kurka. Tak, że aż cofnął się gwałtownie, walnął tyłem głowy w oparcie siedzenia, zaklął, zaplątał się we własne nogi i o mało co nie wyłożył się na stoliku z rozłożonymi obrazami.

\- Kriff! Kriff, kriff! - stęknęła Sabine i rzuciła się pomagać. Ale nie musiała - Kanan już się opanował, mniej więcej. Usiadł z powrotem, wygładził nerwowo palcami krawędzie wydruku.

\- Przepra-a-aszam? - Sabine położyła rękę na jego dłoni. Całe podekscytowanie wyparowało z niej w mgnieniu oka i teraz było jej trochę łyso. - Powinnam cię ostrzec, prawda? Przepraszam strasznie. Chyba za bardzo się nakręciłam.

Kanan pokręcił głową. Milczał chwilę. W końcu zwrócił do niej twarz.

\- Nie, nie - powiedział powoli, jakby ścieżka dźwiękowa do jego gestów miała kilkusekundowe opóźnienie. - Sabine, to jest... Co to jest właściwie? Słuchaj, ja to... widziałem.

Sabine poczuła, jak usta same jej się rozciągają w uśmiechu.

\- Specjalne drukowanie dzieł sztuki dla niewidomych, opracowane naukowo - powiedziała. - Rozgryzłam, jak to zrobić i zrobiłam. Mówiłam ci przecież nie raz, że się nie poddam i że jeszcze zobaczysz moją sztukę, no nie?

\- Mówiłaś - przytaknął i bardzo ostrożnie dotknął znowu wypukłego środka arkusza. I znów cofnął dłoń. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak... To jest... bardzo intensywne.

\- Normalnie kolory odbierają czopki i pręciki w oku, no nie? I przetwarzają informację dla mózgu, mówiąc w uproszczeniu.

Kanan skrzywił się.

\- Po ostatnich miesiącach nie musisz już do mnie mówić w uproszczeniu o niczym, co jest związane ze wzrokiem i oczami - mruknął. - Jestem profesjonalnym ślepcem, rozumiesz.

\- Oj weź - żachnęła się Sabine. - Chodzi o to, że to jest wydruk mojej pracy. Wydruk trójwymiarowy, wykonany w tworzywie sztucznym zapisującym i emitującym zaprogramowane impulsy elektromagnetyczne, i one, proszę ciebie, są przekształcane na informację odbieraną przez receptory w skórze, kiedy twoja ręka dotyka obrazka i porusza się po wypukłościach. I mówią prościutko do mózgu.

Kanan wyciągnął znów rękę, bardzo powoli. Dotknął wijących się linii, biegnących od środka obrazu.

\- Stwierdziłam, że na razie powstrzymam się od abstrakcji - powiedziała nieco za szybko Sabine. Wiedziała, że zagaduje zdenerwowanie, ale Kanan był tak wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, że... Och. No. Musiała. - To nie jest taki zupełnie kompletny obraz, przekazuje ci fragmenty, których dotykasz. I jak już to przestanie być takie szokujące, spróbuj dotykać całą dłonią. Im lepiej czujesz, im dokładniej obwodzisz go palcami, tym wyraźniejszy powinien być obraz. Ale powoli, dobra?

\- Jasne - odparł, lekko stłumionym głosem. - Sabine, to jest...

Zamilkł i z początku ostrożnie, potem coraz śmielej, wodził palcem - palcami - całą dłonią po arkuszu.

\- TIE, wybuchający na tle... Ciemnym tle... Wspaniały, głęboki fiolet - szepnął. - Jaki piękny fiolet. TIE jest kapitalny, widzę... widzę wszystkie szczegóły. I to jest twój wybuch, twój własny, tak właśnie byś to zrobiła.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przesuwał dłońmi po obrazku z TIE-em.

\- Ale widzę, że jeszcze tu trochę walczyłaś z techniką, prawda? - spytał, posyłając jej porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

\- No, trochę - przyznała Sabine. - Czekaj, aż zobaczysz, co jest dalej. Zrobiłam jeszcze cztery inne prace, i ułożyłam je od najwcześniejszej do najnowszej. Zobaczysz, że zrobiłam postępy... Kanan, cholera jasna, jak ja tęskniłam za tym, żebyś oglądał to, co namaluję. Cała reszta to tylko się zachwyca, co jest oczywiście miłe, ale... no wiesz. Strasznie fajne jest, jak ktoś rozumie, o czym mówi.

\- Jasne - przytaknął Kanan, uśmiechając się znowu. - Nic się nie martw, na pewno nie tęskniłaś za tym bardziej ode mnie. Sabine, wiesz co... Ech. Wiesz co.

\- Wiem! - odpowiedziała radośnie. - Zobacz następne.

Kanan ostrożnie odłożył na podłogę obrazek z TIE-em i wyciągnął dłonie do następnego. Tym razem zrobił to o wiele śmielej i swobodniej, i niemal od razu się roześmiał.

\- Lothalski kot! - powiedział z upodobaniem. - Bardzo ładnie oddany. Dynamiczna poza, i... zupelnie niezwykły sposób, w jaki tak tylko zasugerowałaś futerko. Jak to się robi w tym tworzywie, jakoś inaczej, no nie?

\- Trochę inaczej - potwierdziła Sabine. - Ale przy tym drugim obrazku już się czułam pewniej i już eksperymentowałam. Naprawdę fajnie to wyszło z tym futerkiem, część robiłam moim grzebykiem do farbowania włosów, a część takim naprawdę sztywnym pędzlem.

Pochyliła się nad ramieniem Kanana i skierowała jego dłoń na źdźbła trawy, potem na piasek, opowiadając o różnych technikach i pomysłach, szczęśliwa jak już od dawna się jej nie zdarzyło. I on też był ożywiony i niemalże radosny, coś, czego się nie spodziewała prędko u niego zobaczyć - i czuła się tak dobrze z myślą, że to ona sprawiła mu tę radość.

Następnie były całe dwie strony projektów graffitti - skomplikowane i uproszczone, monochromatyczne i barwne; spędzili nad nimi absolutnie wspaniały kwadrans, dyskutując o symbolach i kolorach. W końcu Sabine, niemal bulgocząc z zadowolenia, odłożyła przedostatni arkusz na podłogę obok poprzednich. Odkryła ostatnią pracę.

\- Ta jest... trochę inna i nie wiem, czy dobrze mi wyszła - powiedziała, zupełnie nagle znów czując się trochę nieswojo. - Ale bardzo się... starałam, bo...

Kanan znów zwrócił do niej twarz, pytająco, ale wciąż pogodnie.

\- No zobacz - zachęciła go nerwowo i położyła jego dłoń dokładnie tak, żeby natychmiast rozpoznał, co jest na obrazie.

Na pierwsze dotknięcie Kanan drgnął znowu i zbladł. Odwrócił się do Sabine, która, zapominając, że nie może jej widzieć, skinęła głową. Po chwili, orientując się, dodała:

\- Tak.

Kanan zagryzł wargę i bardzo delikatnie, jak przy pierwszym oglądanym obrazku, przesunął palcami po wyrazistych konturach, potem całą dłonią pogładził śmiałe płaszczyzny kolorów.

\- Hera - powiedział prawie niesłyszalnie.

Sabine jak dotąd wydawało się, że to jest znakomity pomysł. Pracowała niestrudzenie nad tym ostatnim obrazem, najpierw wykonując niezliczone szkice a potem - kolejne studia. Nie miała takiej znowu wprawy w portrecie i mordowała się nad tym jak potępieniec, ale wiedziała, że ostateczny efekt to chyba najlepsza z jej dotychczasowych prac, swobodna, sugestywna, trafiająca w samo sedno. Była z niej strasznie zadowolona i cieszyła się ogromnie, że na pewno taką samą przyjemność sprawi Kananowi.

Teraz jednak czuła, że chyba przedsięwzięcie ją przerosło. Nie, nie zmieniła zdania o portrecie - wciąż był naprawdę dobry. Hera siedziała na nim na poręczy swojego fotela pilota, w ręku trzymała kubek z kafem. Sabine starannie wybrała wyraz jej twarzy - najmniej rozdzierający z uśmiechów Hery.

Ale może właśnie dlatego, że ten obraz był taki dobry - i taki aktualny - Kanan siedział teraz z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do arkusza, bez słowa, bez ruchu. W milczeniu tak gęstym i intensywnym, że Sabine była totalnie skrępowana - jakby była świadkiem nieprzeznaczonej dla siebie sceny, nawet jeśli była dla niej siłą sprawczą. Jakby jej obecność była brutalnością.

Może i była.

Podniosła się najciszej jak umiała i już chciała wysunąć się chyłkiem z własnego pokoju, kiedy Kanan wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Nosi... inną bluzkę. Mundur. W dwóch odcieniach szarości.

\- Tak. Z dystynkcjami kapitana - odpowiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Inne wycięcie przy szyi. I trochę inne rękawiczki. Krótsze. Ciemniejsze. Chyba je znam.

\- Tak.

\- Ma... podkrążone oczy. Zeszczuplała.

\- To prawda.

Co tu było łgać, wiadomo, że ostatnimi czasy nie... nie dotykał jej na tyle często, żeby to wszystko wyczuć.

Znowu zamilkł, aż w końcu powiedział z wyraźnym wysiłkiem:

\- To bardzo dobry portret, Sabine. Znakomity.

\- Wiem - przytaknęła i usiadła z powrotem koło niego. Postukała w obrazek palcami. - Jest twój. Zabierz go sobie i trzymaj gdzie chcesz, pokażę ci, jak go nie zniszczyć.

Tym razem cisza rozciągnęła się na dobre pół minuty.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Kanan. - Za wszystkie te obrazy ci dziękuję, Sabine. Musiałaś wściekle dużo pracy w to wszystko włożyć.

\- Chciało mi się, jakoś tak - rzuciła lekko. - Wiesz jak jest, jak się robi coś, co się lubi, to czas nie wiadomo kiedy ucieka.

\- Dziękuję - powtórzył.

I schował twarz w dłoniach, ale natychmiast jedną z tych dłoni oderwał.

I położył z powrotem na obrazie.


End file.
